Hunter
by Ava London
Summary: Rei finds unexpected love. Half the page is blank. Don't worry, none of the story is missing. It's all there.
1. Default Chapter Title

Hunter

Chapter 1

Alone. Hino Rei sat on the steps of her home, Hiwaka Jinja Shinto Shrine at Sendai Hill. Alone. That word was familiar to her. Her friends had been busy lately and she had no one at the temple to talk to. Her grandfather had died two years ago, Kumada Yuuichiro, had left soon after, and she refused to live with her father. 

Although Kaidou, her father's top assistant, checked up on her from time to time. And her father sent her money every month. 

Rei sighed and walked to the meditation room. She was seventeen in her senior year of high school at T-A Private Girls School. With her long raven hair, violet eyes, and height of about 5'8, she was considered beautiful. She lived by herself, which was why some envied her. Others envied her for her looks and popularity. She had a father who could give her anything that she wanted if she asked. But it wasn't enough.She needed love. Sure, her friends loved her, but it wasn't enough. She needed some one who she could turn to when no one else was around. Someone who she could would hold her when she cried. Someone who didn't care what she looked like or how popular she was but loved her just for her.

But I guess I'll never get that, she thought bitterly. Why do I even bother living through each da—

Her thoughts were interrupted by the beeping from down at her wrist and she looked at it, surprised.

Makoto's face came into the screen.

"Rei, we need you at the park." She was in her Super Sailorjupiter fuku. 

"Why?" she asked, alarmed. "What's up?"

"I really don't have time to explain. Just come, okay?"

"Okay."

The screen went black.

_"Mars Crystal Power Make-up!" _she cried, feeling the burn in her veins that she hadn't felt in so long.

Running out of the temple as Super Sailormars, she made her way to the park. 

_"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!" _

She got there just in time to see Super Sailorvenus shoot off her attack. Sailormars turned to see the target. 

It was a slender woman, who looked about twenty something, with long flowing silver hair, almost to the ground and silver eyes. She wore dark silver armor from her shoulders to her knuckles. She wore a silver strapless top that looked like a bikini top. Around her waist was beautifully crafted silver belly bracelet. On the middle of the belly bracelet was a strange symbol. She wore the same armor on her upper body on her thighs to her feet. On her feet were sturdy heeled boots that were part of the armor.

Mars smiled at the idea of getting to toast someone. She readied her attack. 

_"Mars Flame Sniper!"_

She smiled in satisfaction but dropped the smile when the woman easily jumped in the air and dodged it. She sat in the air cross-legged, smirking at Sailormars's frown. 

"Damn," Mars muttered under her breath. 

_"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" _Super Sailormercury tried. 

She dodged that attack too. "Oh stop," she said laughing. "I might work up a sweat."

"Who the hell are you?" Sailorjupiter demanded. 

The woman just laughed even harder. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." 

And with that, she disappeared.


	2. Default Chapter Title

What I forgot to say in the first chapter of this is that I'm a new author and this is my first story. It may be a little slow in the beginning, but I'm hoping that it'll get better. Please don't be too hard on me. Thanks.

-Ava London

Hunter

Chapter 2

"What I want to know is who she is and where did she come from," Makoto said aggressively. 

After the battle at the park, Luna and Artemis had called a meeting at Rei's temple. 

"We all want to know that," Minako said.

"I could do a fire reading," Rei volunteered.

Everyone waited in anticipation as Rei closed her eyes and knelt down in front of the fire. She didn't see anything but she heard something. _'I know who you are,' _an inhuman voice said. _'And I'm going to destroy you. Every last one of you._ _Destroy you so you won't even have a soul left.' _Suddenly, her eyes burst open and the fire went out. She gasped.

"It's never done that before," she choked out. "It's not supposed to do that. And something spoke to me. I just… don't know what it is. All I know is whoever or whatever it was is evil."

"What did it say?" Luna asked. 

She told them. 

"Oh God," Usagi whimpered. 

"Do you think it has any connection to the woman at the park today?" Ami asked Luna and Artemis.

"Of course it does!" Makoto answered for them. "It has to, hasn't it?"

"I don't want any of you alone tonight," Artemis said instead of answering the question. 

"You can all stay here if you want," Rei offered. "Since you haven't in so long."

"Sure," Ami said. 

"Okay," Minako agreed.

"Go get your things and we'll stay here with Rei," Luna said. 

The three of them watch the four girls leave.

"And hurry," Luna called, "the sun is about to set."

"So this is our apartment."

The silver lady flopped down in a couch. She was in a luxurious six-bedroom apartment in downtown Tokyo. 

"Don't seem so excited Echo," a man sad from the opposite couch. 

He looked around Echo's age with purposely-messy dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, and a loose t-shirt.

"It's great, it really is," Echo said.

"But…" the man said.

"But…I don't know. I wanted it to be… more," she said simply. 

"More? What more could you want?" he said, getting up. He turned around in a circle with his arms out as he said this.

"Where's the indoor pool? Where's the tennis court? Where's the butler?"

He sat down next to her.

"You know we have to spend our money carefully. Besides, this is one of the best apartments in Tokyo."

"I know Desmond but—,"

He kissed her lightly on the lips. 

"It'll all be all right. Trust me. As soon as we're done with what we came for and He is satisfied, we can go home."

"But what if He isn't satisfied?" she said, worried.

"Of course He'll be. He said as soon as we kill the Sailor Senshi, we can go home."

Echo smiled. "I played with them today. They couldn't keep up with me. It'll be a snap." She illustrated this by snapping her fingers.

"Good," Desmond said, kissing Echo once again. "Good."

"So Minako," Usagi asked, "Who's taking you to the dance?" 

They all were in Rei's room, minus Luna and Artemis, discussing a dance that Juuban High School, T-A Girls School, and a few other schools were having together. 

"I don't know yet," she said hastily. "But I'm sure I'll find someone in time for the dance."

"I hope you don't have to resort to bringing your cousin again," Usagi said giggling.

Minako threw a pillow at her and everyone started to laugh.

"For your _information_, my cousin was new in town and since he didn't have a date, I thought the right thing to do would be to take him."

"Yeah, uh huh," Usagi said, rolling her eyes.

"What about you Rei," Minako inquired. "Who are you going with?"

Silence.

"Rei?" They all looked towards her bed.

"I wasn't planning on going," she said flatly. 

There was an exaggerated gasp from Usagi.

"Why not?" asked Mokoto. "I mean, you have a stampede of guys following you every time you're within a mile of our school. You can't tell me _none _of them have asked you."

"Oh, I've been asked, more than enough, it's just… I don't know."

"But you _have _to go, Rei," Usagi said. "If you didn't it just be--,"

"If she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to go," Ami said, not taking her eyes off the book she was reading. "I haven't even decided if I'm going yet."

Thank you Ami, Rei said mentally.

"But she--," 

"Usagi, will you just _leave me alone?_" Rei exploded. 

They went silent.

"I don't want to go so just _shut up_ about it, okay? What the hell is wrong with you? When was the last time someone told you that you're an annoying little brat?"

Rei got off her bed and bounded out of her room. She ran out of the temple and slowed her pace when she neared the park. She looked at her watch. 10:47. Putting her head in her hands, she sat down on a bench. 

She peered through her fingers and noticed that she didn't have any shoes on. She also didn't have a jacket. In only a tank top and boxers she was freezing.

"Can I sit here?"

Rei looked up, startled, to find a young man around her age. He was tall, about 6 feet. He had dark brownhair and piercing green eyes. He was also one of the handsomest guys that Rei had every seen. But she also noticed something about his voice.

She nodded, struggling to keep her cool. They sat in silence for a few moments. 

"What brings you here," he said, breaking the silence. 

"I had an argument with one of my friends."

"Yeah, me too." 

It was something about his accent…

"What was yours about?" she asked, turning towards him.

"It's um, kind of complex," he said uneasily. "What about yours?"

"My friend wanted me to go to this stupid dance. I just didn't feel like putting up with her whining anymore so I left."

"Are you sure that's it? There has to be something more."

"Well I… I kind of called her an annoying little brat and stormed out."

"Ouch," he simply said.

"Yeah, I guess my temper got the best of me again."

"Must've."

Then it came to her.

"You're not from around here, are you?" 

"American."

Rei was now interested. "Where from?"

"San Francisco."

"Really? Are you visiting family here?"

He shook his head solemnly. "Except for my sister, my family's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked down at the ground. Like my parents, she thought. Her father was alive, but in a way, he was dead to her. 

"Why the sad face?" he said looking at her. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" she said looking up at him. If I don't be careful, I'm going to drown, she thought, looking into his green eyes. "How can you say that? You're parents, your family, is dead."

He turned away from her and looked straight forward. "My sister and my friends are all I need."

She didn't push the subject anymore. They sat there in uncomfortable silence. Finally, Rei looked at the time.

"11:24? I gotta go, I'm sorry. Nice talking to you!" She ran off.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews for chapter 1. I haven't gotten any for chapter 2 yet. I'm hoping they'll all be positive like chapter 1's. Enjoy.

-Ava London

Hunter 

Chapter 3

Rei ran home as fast as she could. I hope they don't tell Luna and Artemis about this, she thought frantically. Or I'm in deep—

"Going somewhere, little girl?" 

Rei looked around to find the where the voice was coming from. Where are you? she thought.

Echo appeared in front of her. "Hi cutie."

Rei didn't need to be told to run, but she couldn't. Not with Echo's face right in front of her. Get your ass away, she commanded herself. Move your butt now! Finally her legs responded with the command her brain gave them and she started to run with Echo trailing her. God dammit! Where can I transform? 

"Come here, pretty birdie. I don't bite," Echo said in a sickly sweet tone.

Rei sensed that Echo wasn't following close behind on purpose. The thought that she was being played with made her mad. You wanna play? We'll play, Rei thought. 

She turned on her heel and gave a quick roundhouse kick that knocked Echo off balance. Yes! Rei congratulated herself. She took a scroll out. _"Evil Spirit Be Gone!"_

"Aaaah, it's burning! You bitch!" Echo held her face tightly. 

While Echo was temporarily blinded, Rei ran around the closest hedge. _"Mars Crystal Power Make-up!"_

"Where are you, you little whore?" Echo hovered in the air looking for her. "Ooh, another pretty birdie to play with," she said when she spotted Super Sailormars. "And what's this? One of the Sailor Senshi? Even better." She lunged at her, long silver claws coming out of the armor at her knuckles. "This'll be fun."

Concentrate, Sailormars told herself. _"Mars Flame Sniper!" _

Echo dodged the attack but not fast enough, for it hit her foot as she flew higher into the air. This sent her backwards and she flipped through the air and landed hard on her back. 

"Desmond," she whispered. "Help me." 

As soon as the words left her lips a man appeared at her side. He was tall with black hair with blue streaks and almost black eyes. He wore the same type of armor that Echo had on his shoulders to his knuckles and on his legs except it was black. He wore a short, silver chain with the same strange symbol that was on the middle of Echo's belly bracelet. On his feet were black boots that were part of the armor, like Echo's. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and on his waist was a silver belt that crisscrossed in the middle. 

The man picked Echo up and started walking. A few moments later, they disappeared in mid-walk. 

"I told you _not _to go back to the park until tomorrow!"

Desmond dropped Echo onto the couch in their living room.

"Ow, my back is bruised," Echo said, rubbing her back.

"If you had fucking listened to me—," 

"What are you afraid of, Desmond? A little Sailor Senshi—,"

"Who had you calling me for help." 

Echo just crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I couldn't help it," she said finally. "I had to do something other than sit around all day and do nothing besides…" She looked at him, hinting something.

He cracked a smile. "You weren't complaining before." 

The front door opened. They looked up to see a man younger than them walk in. He was tall with hunter green hair streaked with black. His eyes were blue-gray. 

"Do you know what time it is? Where were you?" Desmond demanded, fiercely.

The man walked down the hall. 

"I just asked you a question."

He entered his room. "Out," he said simply and slammed the door after him. 

Desmond started after him, than turned around. "Forget it," he grumbled under his breath. "He won't listen to me anyway."

"Where are the others?" Echo asked suddenly. 

"Asleep. Like you should've been."

"Will you forget about it already? You're overreacting."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. We have a long day tomorrow so let's just go to bed." 

He waited for her to get off the couch and they walked down the hall together. He opened a door, held it open for her, and closed it behind the both of them.

When Rei got back to the temple, Luna and Artemis had been waiting by the entrance. Usagi and Makoto were waiting with them. Ami and Minako had gone to look for her. She had apologized to Usagi, who accepted it with a slight smile, and brushed past them to her room. They hadn't even questioned her about the jacket. She quickly put it in her closet. By the time the rest of them had come up there, she had tucked herself into bed and had gone to sleep.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Hey everyone. What's up? My fourth chapter. I hope you all like it. Sorry the descriptions are all so short but, it's pretty much the same story the whole time, right? Enjoy.

-Ava London

Hunter 

Chapter 4

*Ashikarazu: I'm sorry

"Usagi, wake up!" 

"Huh? Ami!"

"Usagi, we're at an assembly. You shouldn't fall asleep," Ami said, informatively.

She, Usagi, and Mokoto were at school. It was the Monday after the attack in the park. Nothing more had happened. 

"Why do we even have to be here anyway? I'm tired and-,"

"Usagi! Be quiet!" she heard from down the down the aisle.

"Ashikarazu, sensei Haruna."

"See, I told you," Ami said in a strained whisper. "Mokoto's being quiet. Mokoto?"

They looked over at their friend, who was staring at the stage, with an infatuated look on her face. 

"Mokoto, what's wrong?"

"He's so…hot," was all she said. 

They looked up at the stage. 

"Students, and fellow colleagues, may I present our three new students from America, Jennifer Simmons, Aaron Hathaway, and his sister Genevieve Hathaway. I trust you'll welcome them," their principal said. 

Mokoto was referring to Aaron. 

"He is hot!" Usagi said, a little to loud.

"Usagi!"

"Ashikarazu."

"Actually, he is good looking. Coincidence that he comes around the same time a new enemy shows up, isn't it?" Ami said. 

"Ami, you can't start suspecting everybody now."

"I said it was a coincidence."

"But I guess your right. We should tell Luna and Artemis." 

"Let's all go to Rei's temple after school."

"No! I don't wanna go there! She hates me!"

"_Usagi!_ That's it! Detention after school."

"Well, you got your wish." Ami said.

After school, Ami paged Rei and Minako on their communicators. They were told to meet her in front of Juuban High School. 

Rei walked with Minako to Ami's school. Minako chattered happily, but Rei just tuned her out, occasionally smiling and nodding. 

"Where's Usagi?" asked Minako when she and Rei arrived at the school. 

"Detention," Mokoto said. 

"Figures, the airhead," Rei grumbled. 

"We're having a meeting," Ami informed, giving Rei a dirty look. "Actually, not really a meeting. But I think we should tell Luna and Artemis about the new students. Can we have it at your temple, Rei?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Let's go."

They started walking. 

"Wait!" 

They turned at the sound of the frantic sounding voice. It came from a young man running towards them. A flash of recognition passed Rei. It's the guy from the park… He slowed to a jog, then a walk as he approached Rei. 

"Hello. We met in the park remember? The other night, it was Saturday, I think and-,"

"I remember," Rei interrupted, avoiding the looks that she was getting from her friends. 

"You never told me your name," he said. 

"You never asked."

"Well, I'm asking you now. What's your name?"

"My name's Hino Rei."

"Hino is… different."

Rei chuckled. "No, second name you say first."

"So you're saying that I should call you Rei, which is your last name, and treat it like your first name?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying. But-,"

"Rei, we have to go," Ami broke in.

"Nice talking to you Rei. And thanks for telling me your name, which is cute."

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Aaron Hathaway."

"Hathaway is… different." Rei said, smiling.

"Second name first."

"Aaron's a cute name too."

"Thanks, kind of like-,"

"Rei."

"I've got to go," she said, apologetic. 

He took her hand and Rei blushed. 

"I'll see you again. I need to get my jacket back."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, making her blush even more. 

She pulled it back quickly and walked away, past Ami, avoiding her glare. He stood watching her. 

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Mokoto when they were out of Aaron's earshot. "You're _so_ lucky!"

"Lucky about what?"

"No. Don't even start all that," Minako said. "You know what she's talking about. Aaron was majorly flirting with you. And you were flirting back."

"What are you talking about? I was not," Rei covered, even though now that she thought about it, she knew she was. "And what's your problem Ami? I was just talking to him. There was no reason to get mad."

Ami didn't' answer.

"Why didn't you tell us about your friend on Saturday?" Mokoto demanded.

"I didn't feel there was a need to."

Minako just shook her head and they continued walking.

Aaron lay on his bed on his back, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about his first day at school. And the best part of his first day was Rei. He smiled. Just thinking about her made him happy. Her long black hair, her beautiful face, and the way she had flirted with him. And her eyes. Dark eyes that followed his every move. 

Listen to your self, he scolded himself mentally. You sound like a loser. She's just a girl.

There was a knock on the door. 

"Who is it," he called. 

The door opened. 

"I didn't say you could come in Desmond."

"Get up," he ordered. "We've got work to do."

"Kutabare."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" 

"Fuck you. I learned it in school. Some kid said it to me." 

"First day of school and you're already gettin sworn at. Get up."


	5. Default Chapter Title

Hola everybody. How are you? My fifth chapter. Oh, and if you're starting to read my story from this chapter, I think you should start from the beginning first and that goes for all my chapters. It's not as good if you don't start from the beginning. Enjoy. 

-Ava London

Hunter

Chapter 5

It was evening and Rei was sweeping the Temple's steps. Thinking. That's all she ever did lately. Think about Aaron Hathaway and the previous fight that had occurred between the Senshi and their new enemy. 

I wonder what he's doing, she thought. 

They had seen each other times after that, smiling at each other but that was it. She wanted to talk to him, but couldn't. 

_"Tell me why, I can't be there where you are!" _she sang out. 

"I didn't know you could sing."

Rei gasped. Standing about seven feet in front of her was Aaron.

"How long have you been standing there watching me?" she demanded.

"Long enough," he said with a smirk on his face.

Rei was embarrassed at the thought of him watching her make a fool of herself by singing. She walked inside. Aaron followed. 

"Aaron, could you please just… could you come back another time?" Rei choked out, her back to him.

"Why?"

She turned to him. "Because you saw me embarrass myself with my singing and… I can't sing; I have a terrible voice and… nevermind. Please go. Just forget everything I said." 

"Rei." Aaron grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Why do you care if I think you have a bad voice or not? Not that I do. It's pretty."

"No, it's not. I don't want to talk about it. I just need you to leave. I'm sorry if you think I'm being rude."

"You wanna hear a bad voice? Okay." 

"Aaron-,"

# "Oh girls, just wanna have fun. Oh girls just wanna have fun…" he belted out in over exaggerated off pitch voice.

Rei doubled over laughing. "God you- what is it you guys say? You suck!"

_"…they just wanna, they just wanna!" _Aaron smiled. "See, I told you. You can't be that bad." 

"No, I'm not that bad," Rei said, trying to suppress her laughter. Oh God, she thought, I haven't laughed that hard in ages.

"Glad I could make you laugh," Aaron said, as if reading her mind. "So tell me, why are you so self conscious about your voice?"

Rei walked back outside and sat on the steps. He did the same thing.

"Just because. I used to want to be a singer once." She stared out at nothing in front of her.

"But why not anymore?"

"Look, Aaron, I really don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said icily. "Just tryin' to make conversation." He stood up. "You know what Rei, one of the reasons that I left San Francisco is because of the people there." He started walking towards the gates. "Bitchy, stuck up people like you." He stormed through the gates, not even looking back.

Rei, still sitting on the steps, gaped after him. 

I don't believe it, she thought, puzzled. He's nice one second, then angry the next. It's your fault, she scolded herself. Why the hell did you go and say that? Now he'll never want to talk to you again. 

Sadly, she trudged into the temple.

Aaron grinned to himself as he walked. 

There, you did it, he congratulated himself. You proved that you wouldn't let anybody control you, especially a girl.

Of course one of the reasons he had left San Francisco wasn't because of the people's attitudes toward him. He didn't really give a shit what people thought of him. That day last week when he had talked to Rei and couldn't get her out of his mind for the rest of the day, that had caused him to do this. The thought that she had control over him in any way scared him. Especially the way she made him feel.

But he felt bad. Seeing Rei's face fall as he did this, as he lied to her so easily, as he blew her off. 

Stop it, he told himself. She. Is. Just. A. Fucking. Girl. 

But the other half of him was telling him to apologize, before it was too late. He mentally fought with himself over whether to apologize to her or not all the way to his apartment. Taking his key out of his pocket to unlock the door, he wearily gave in.

I'll apologize to her next time I see her, he promised himself. It won't hurt anything. I just proved that she can't control me, so it won't affect anything.

It was dark. A thin gray fog was the only change in color. He stood there by himself looking for someone, anyone, to emerge through the mist. Then, it happened. He saw the eyes first. The dark, violet eyes that illuminated through the darkness like a lighthouse's light. Then came the face that possessed the eyes. The poised nose. The playful little pout that her lips made. And then came the rest of her. The long black hair. The perfectly shaped body in a simple long tank dress that matched the color of her eyes. The creamy white skin. 

Beautiful, he thought. 

He tried to look away but couldn't.

She stood there, beckoning to him with her hands. And then she smiled. He felt begin to melt. He started forward, and then shook his head. No, he thought and planted his feet firmly on the ground. I won't go.

She stopped beckoning to him and turned to depart. She turned back and winked, as if saying 'I'll be back.'

Aaron opened his eyes slowly. He had been dreaming. It had been a confusing dream. He sat up in bed and ran both hands through his hair. 

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it," he called, his voice full of sleep.

The door opened.

"Desmond, I told you not to come in without--,"

"Get dressed, we're goin' out."

"Now?"

"No, next week. Get the hell outta' bed! We don't have time for this."

"Okay, I'm comin', I'm comin'."

"Why, why, why?" Eternal Sailormoon complained. She and the other Senshi were running through the city, to the city dump. "Why can't they leave us alone?"

Nobody answered her, but ran even faster.

Damn heels, Super Sailormars thought to herself. 

It was late at night and there had been reports of havoc at the city dump. When they got there, it was deserted. 

"Guys, I don't like this," Super Sailorvenus said. They circled around the dump but found nothing.

Super Sailormercury pressed her earring to initiate her visor. "There's activity coming from over there," she said pointing. And it's emanating a powerful ener—,"

She was interrupted by a blast of light coming from fifteen feet in front of them. Debris rained from the sky. Following the light were seven figures that darted around the sky like blurs of light. 

"Who are they?" Super Sailorjupiter called out, dodging debris.

"I don't know," Sailormars replied. "I can't see!"

Finally, they came to a landed on the ground. They stood in a line a ways from them. There were three women, the silver lady included. The other two wore the same thing she did, one with a dark shade of jade armor and the other with silvery blue armor. They wore the same belly bracelet with the same symbol, each with their own respective colors. The woman with the blue armor had light blue hair that was held securely at the top of her head. Her eyes were brown. The other was younger, with fairly long hair that was the color of her armor. Her eyes were the same color. The other four were men. They were all fairly tall. One rose above the rest two or three inches. He had dark blue armor on his legs like the women and on his arms. On his chest he wore a sleeveless black shirt. On his neck he wore a silver chain with the same strange symbol, except dark blue. The other four wore the same thing except different colors. One with red armor had red hair and eyes. One with black armor had black hair and eyes. And another with dark green armor had emerald green hair and blue-gray eyes. 

"Hey sweetie, I'm back," the silver lady said waggling her fingers at Sailormars.

"Who are you?" Sailorjupiter demanded.

"Your worst nightmare," she called back. 


End file.
